Kitty in love
by Bowdown
Summary: Thief/Spy codenamed Crowley is in Arkham City to get rich by stealing from the worst crime bosses. In the midst of one of his missions he meets the incredibly sexy Catwoman and soon the two form an odd relationship. (warning: contains major lemons. You have been warned!)
1. Crowley

**OC character. proffesional thief/spy codenamed Crowley goes to Arkham City in an attempt to get rich off the criminal underworld's worst crime bosses.**

**I do not own the rights to Arkham City or anything related to it. **

Chapter 1

Crowley

Catwoman hung upside down in the clutches of Two-Face and his goons after attempting to steal loot from his vault. After all that and getting threatened to death she still showed little fear. Instead she calmly hung there with her arms crossed waiting for a chance to break free and attack him.

"You really know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv." She said as the gun holding Two-Face stood in front of her after giving a speech to his men that bored her nearly to tears.

"The coin says you die kitty." He said pointing his gun.

Suddenly a light thud sounded behind him followed by a dark hand grabbing his wrist. He fell to his knee as a strange shadowed person put him in an armbar.

"Its about time Batman." She said, "I was beginning to miss you."

Two-Face grunted, "So what now? You gonna take on all my men and me?"

The mystery person simply leaned in, "Who said anything about fighting? This isn't gonna be much of a fight at all."

Two-Face gasped in surprise as a thin wire wrapped around his feet and pulled him to the ground. Then the dark man jumped faster than they all could see and landed over him covering his face. Two-Face struggled to break his grip, but the person was relentless and slammed his head onto the hard floor. The goons all closed in, but closed in on nothing as the person disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Said one of the goons.

"Oh boys." Called Catwoman still hanging, "I know you're all too stupid to realize but that's not Batman."

"Shut up, Cat. You'll pay too for the boss getting hurt. Everyone spread out and find him."

The one at the furthest back turned around and saw him. Not batman at all. He wore a black lightly armored suit with a red pentagram on the chest. His boots were thick ninja style boots unlike the traditional thin sock boots. Around his waist was a black utility belt with red pouches and a wire coil line with a kunai knife attached to the end. He didn't wear a mask, just a simple pair of small nightvision looking goggles. So his face was easily visible to be a rather clean cut and handsome man. His hair was jet black and rather shaggy. The only thing Catwoman found strange about him was his body type. He was much more slender than Batman, though he was performing better stealth than she had ever seen from the dark knight.

The next moment went almost too fast for the goons to see. The strange man had flung his wire Kunai at them cutting the first one across the neck. He then spun around and flung it in a circle cutting throught everyone within its range. Now two only remained in a matter of seconds. Then one as the stranger threw the kunai straight at one of them sticking it into his chest and pulled him onto his face in front of him. He then finished him off by slamming his head onto the hard floor.

The final goon had collapsed to his back and was crawling away in extreme fear. Catwoman watched both questioning who he really was and wanting to know more. A lot more. She nearly found herself purring at the exciting scene that was taking place in front of her.

"No. No please." Cried the goon.

The stranger suddenly stopped and disappeared again. The final goon stood up shaking looking around just like one would if they were facing batman. Only the fear this man was experiencing was much worse. He thought for sure that in a few moments his life would be taken by this scary new stranger.

"Oh god." He sobbed to himself.

Suddenly a breath could be felt on his right ear, "No… Just me."

The man tried to scream, but was silenced by a wire wrapped around his neck. Now the only sounds he could make were the painful choking sounds from his inability to breathe. Then he went limp and the mysterious stranger simply tossed him on the ground. He then turned to the safe which was what he came for in the first place.

"Um. Hellooo!" Called Catwoman, "Little help here."

The rope weighed down towards the acid and Catwoman looked up. The stranger had clung to the rope above her in seconds. He held onto her hand and held a blade to the rope with the other. The only thing that held him onto the rope was his feet with an impressive strength.

"Aw look at you, Handsome." She said getting a good look at his face, "We're holding hands."

He cut the rope and she fell downward, but he held her up and climbed up the rope with one hand. He then slung her onto his back and jumped to the safe floor. He set her down and the two stared at each other.

"Well well." She said, "My savior sure is a hunk."

He turned around and made his way back to the safe. Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Sorry baby." She said, "But that safe is mine."

"Says the girl who got caught." He replied with a smart mouth tone. "I deserve some sort of reward. And that safe is just that."

He turned around and took a step toward the safe again, but the clawed hand pulled him back again.

"I got a better idea." She said, "But first. What's your name, cutie?"

He gave a smirk under his skull mask and replied, "Crowley… call me Crowley. Babe's good too though."

She rubbed her clawed hand on his well toned chest and circled him seductively, "Alright, handsome. Tell you what. You help me out some more and I can get you a reward worth ten of those."

He thought for a second not knowing what this woman looked like or weather or not he should trust her. But if she tried to kill him she wouldn't have a chance so he decided he had nothing to lose.

"Alright, why not?" He asked, "I love to help out a hottie anyway."

She kissed him on the cheek and went to the safe collecting all the money. Suddenly she pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Why don't you meet me at my hideout?" she said, "It'll be the perfect place to meet, plus I gotta get a few things anyway. And." Her tone turned to a seductive tone and she began running her fingers on his chest again, "It'll give us some time to. Hehehe. Have some fun."

"Sounds good." He replied. "See you there."

"Bye baby." She said walking out of the room. "I'm Catwoman by the way."

He looked out the window and watched Catwoman climbing the roof across the street. He then looked to the right and saw an RPG being aimed at the building. He immediately rushed out the door twirled his wire kunai. He aimed straight at the roof and flung it straight to the spot. Then in a matter of seconds he pulled himself up the rope and to the roof in one tug. He watched the scene below him where the thugs were closing in to find him.

Suddenly one of them lifted a rock and saw Two-Face. "Oh crap." He said, "We hit the boss. We are so dead."

Crowley shook his head and walked away, "Dumbasses."

With one huge leap he jumped across the street and landed on the side of the building, his feet holding him up by a window seal. He then jumped up and ran up the wall to the next seal where he kicked off again and jumped up to the roof. As he got to the edge of that roof he jumped across the street and ran up the wall until he got to the roof and ran along the rooftops like that until he got close to his destination. He looked down and saw that it looked simply like an old beat up apartment. Everything was boarded shut except for the dark oak door.

He jumped down and threw his rope dart at the railing to the apartment. He gave a hard tug and flew up to the walkway. He then simply approached the door and gave a light knock.

"Anyone home?" He said.

Suddenly he looked down and heard a meow. A black cat rubbed up against his leg purring. He picked it up and began petting it.

"Guess this is the place. No point in knocking I guess." He said opening the door with the cat in one arm.

Crowley opened the door and walked in not worried about what was happening beyond and confident that it wouldn't matter. The place was pretty nice to say the least. Expensive furniture and art work cluttered the house of the obvious thief, Catwoman. He kept the little kitten in his arm as he slowly made his way deeper into the apartment.

In no time at all the leather clad Catwoman appeared to his right. He leaned against the corner and propped her leg up seductively. "Oh I think he likes you." She said taking the cat from his hands and setting it down. She rubbed her clawed hand all over his toned chest and circled him seductively.

"Very impressive." She said then grabbed his crotch feeling the size of his dick, "Oh. Very very impressive."

He turned around to begin returning the favor grabbing her butt and squeezing it.

The backed away teazingly and walked to the back of the room, "Oh, no. As much as I'd like to ride you're cock. I don't yet know if I can trust you."

"Why not?" He replied, "I saved you didn't I? I thought that was enough."

"Yeah. But who knows. Anything can happen in this city. So I'll make you a deal. Work with me and help me out and you'll get the benefits. I promise."

He grinned confidently, "Well it's not like I got anything to lose. Plus I'd love to dominate you all night as well. So yeah I'll help you... just know that if you try to kill me, your head will be gone." He run his hand across his throat as if decapitating, "Got it sweet cheeks?"

"Oh yes handsome." She replied getting dangerously close again, "So what do you say. Shall we get straight to work or what?"

He nodded, "The sooner the better."

* * *

**Crowley is meant to be a major anti hero. Relying only on his selfish desires, but also the morals to only kill the evil and rob the evil. Take note that this is meant to be a lemon story, so expect a lot of crude and sexual terms... A lot.**

**Character note: **

**Crowley's secret identity or story hasn't been revealed yet. But you get the idea of what it may have been like since he is incredibly stealthy and has almost inhuman strength and agility. His design is somewhat that of a ninja/modern black ops soldier. **


	2. Crowley beCUMs famous

**Crowley has been offered a reward by Catwoman if he helps her out. Now he has made it to her apartment and is about to "Discuss" their further action. **

**More will be revealed about Crowley in this chapter, so I won't leave you hanging.**

Chapter 2

Crowley beCUMs famous

Catwoman stared at Crowley in his padded suit and pants. The lights on his watch on his left wrist, the small monitor on his right wrist, and his night vision goggles all glowed red against her body making it harder to see. She put her hand up in the way then shook her hips over to him and rubbed her hand on his chest. Then she suddenly snatched the goggles off his head.

"There." She said, "Enough blinding me."

Crowley went straight into business still curious as to what this reward was she spoke of, and hoping it was something exciting. "What sort of reward will I get for this? Because I can get any old pot or bag of cash on my own. It's not that hard."

She smirked at him and got in closer to him, "Well... I think you can figure it out handsome."

He grinned at her hint getting it right away, "Well. I think it's best we get to know each other first. Wouldn't be good to not even know each other's name."

She smiled at him leaning against his body and staring straight into his eyes, "I'm Selina Kyle, big boy. And what name do I have to go with this pretty face?"

He didn't care if she knew who he was, "Alex Macmillan."

"Well then, Alex I'm very happy to meet you. Hehehe. Very happy." she said in a seductive voice.

They were now at a dangerously close distance and their noses were nearly touching. Alex's heart pounded heavily as the anticipation was killing him. She stared at him for a moment as well, not saying anything and clearly feeling the same thing.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" She shouted grabbing hold of his face and pulling it in.

Suddenly she stuck her tongue in his mouth and wildly shook her body. He grabbed tightly onto her butt and pulled her in tight and hard. She shook and shook her body and head moaning and groaning as he groped her butt. He started walking and slammed her against the wall and held her there as both of their tongues battled it out inside each other's mouth.

She pulled her head away and moaned as he kissed her neck, "Ungh. I'm ashamed. I kinda wanted to wait a bit."

He chuckled between kisses and replied, "Well the way I see it is we both can die at any moment. So why waste time that you could spend fucking a hot ass girl like you?"

"Ungh. And you." She suddenly spun him around to where he was up against the wall and rubbed her leg up against his hard cock.

He squeezed her butt harder and rubbed it while pushing his tongue against her tongue which was much stronger than his and wiggled against his. Both of them were now shaking wildly with pleasure. Suddenly she pulled away and they both stood there panting. Suddenly she felt around his body and undid his suit. It came off and he stood there shirtless in only his pants and boots. He pulled her in closer and stuck his tongue in while squeezing her tits tightly.

"Ungh. You're making it hard to hold back." She moaned.

He chuckled, "Who said I wanted you to hold back. Lets both go all out."

She giggled and slammed him against the wall, "You got it handsome."

She rubbed her crotch against his and reached her hand inside his pants. She quickly found his hard cock and stroked it as she watched him react with pleasureful grunts. She giggled and stroked harder and faster.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty." She said in a seductive voice.

"You have been a bad kitty cat." he replied as she gave a fake innocent look, "Now I'm gonna have to punish you."

She giggled and scratched him across the chest, "I'm counting on it."

She then pulled her hand out of his pants and unzipped them pulling out his cock. She giggled and got down on her knees stroking it faster than before. He grunted and unzipped her leather uniform revealing her black bra. Suddenly she gave him another innocent look and lightly licked the tip. She then licked it again then again.

"Time for this kitten to have some fun." She said.

Then finally she opened her mouth and took in the whole thing. It went all the way to the back of her throat and made her nearly choke. He absolutely loved it and she was extremely good at it. Her tongue spun in a circle around it which only made it way better. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth as if she were sucking on a popsickle. She pulled back licking the tip and looking up at him giggling. In her crouched position Alex could tell she was getting horny because he could see her reaching into her outfit and fingering herself hard and fast.

Alex grinned and pulled her to her feet and began kissing her neck again. She stroked his cock more and gasped with pleasure. As he easily found her sweet spot he unsnapped her bra and took it off, then he pulled down her entire uniform. She gasped then moaned louder as he took in her entire right tit. With his other hand he squeezed hard on the other and squeezed her butt with the other.

"Ungh." She moaned over and over.

Suddenly Alex stood up and turned her around. She giggled as he bent her over the couch and got very close rubbing his hard cock against against her wet pussy. He teased her for a while rubbing gently against it making her moan, then suddenly she reached back and grabbed his cock. Then in one motion she stuck it in giving him enough of a hint that he needed. He then thrust his hips forward entering her tight warm pussy and sliding deep in right away.

She gasped with an instant reaction, "Ungh! Oh fuck yeah!" She shouted.

He pulled out then slammed back in hard making her shout again. Then he pulled out again and quickly slammed inside hitting so far it almost knocked against her womb. He pulled back then thrust forward over and over as she moaned and shouted with every clap of the skin against her butt. He grabbed her hips and began pulling her butt back and going even deeper and faster. She now moved on her own bent over her couch and loving every minute of it.

She shouted louder and louder only satisfying him more and making him pound her harder. She loved it though and shouted for him to go harder and faster. He bent down and grabbed her tits from behind as he slammed against her ass more and more. She moaned and pushed her butt back only wanting more and more as time passed.

He then pulled his cock out and pulled her to the wall again. She panted and lightly scratched him across the face and pulled his head and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He rubbed both of his hands against her back then slid them down to her now warm thighs. Then in one motion he pulled her off her feet and held her against the wall. He pushed his tongue harder against hers then bent down to kiss her neck. She panted and moaned with pleasure then all went silent and all that could be heard from her was a gasp. He had thrust his hips upward, his cock going deep into her pussy again.

"Ungh! Yeah! Teach this kitty a lesson!" She said then scratched him again.

He tossed her upward sending her down hard on his cock. The walls of her pussy constricted and tightened around his cock with every hard pound. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly, her claws digging into his back. He grunted in both pain and pleasure and only pounded harder. The loud clapping got louder and louder as his hips got faster and faster.

Meanwhile outside a group of Penguin's men gathered near the enterance. Five men all armed with either pipes or knives were looking for Catwoman. Their search had finally lead them to her hideout.

"So you sure this is where the cat lives?" Said one of them.

"Positive. Every person we've asked has told us this location." Another replied approaching the door.

Suddenly they heard lots of noise coming from inside. Lots of loud moaning and clapping, followed by a loud slam then pleasureful shrieks. The penguin goon put up his hand for the other to be quiet then looked through the peephole. He looked around the dark apartment then spotted them leaned up against he nearest wall. A man was rapidly fucking the completely nude Catwoman who he could only recognize because of the cowl, gloves, and boots. The other person, however, they didn't recognize at all.

"Hey guys. Come here, check this out." He whispered waving the others his way.

They all approached him then the first one peeked in and saw the scene. Alex thrusting and pounding Catwoman's pussy. And Catwoman holding onto his body and shrieking with extreme pleasure. The goon pulled his head back wide eyed and grinning, his pants already hard.

"Holy shit! Was that Catwoman?" He whispered looking again, "Oh my fuck! I knew she was hot, but his. Jesus! Whoever that guy is. He's my fuckin hero."

The others had gathered around pushing and shoving. Suddenly they all moved to one of the windows and peeked it. Their laws all hung open as they watched Catwoman get fucked hard by the stranger, Alex.

Alex slammed harder and harder against her then took a few steps back. Catwoman still held on as he walked and fucked her lifting her up and down while she moaned and groaned. Then he sat down on her couch as she sat on top of him. She didn't miss a beat and lifted herself up then slammed downward against his cock.

Then he grabbed her ass and began slamming her down hard making her shriek more and more. He leaned upward feeling her hot dripping pussy tighten more around his cock. Then he kissed her again slamming her ass down on his dick and twirling his tongue around inside her mouth. After a while she pulled back and bit his lip. Then she pushed him back down scratching into his chest.

"Ungh! Let this bad kitty make it up to you!" She moaned bouncing up and down.

The goons outside watched eagerly grinning and laughing ignoring the cold and watching the live porn show inside.

"Oh fuck. Why didn't we think of doing that?" One of them asked.

"Probably because we always got our asses kicked by either her or the bat." Another said, "But we should definitely try after we kill that guy."

Catwoman's pussy got tighter around Alex's cock and he noticed that it was almost too tight. His cock was no better and tingled at the growing urge to cum. He tried to push her off, but she slammed downward digging her claws into his chest again.

"Ungh! I!... I'm gonna!" She shrieked.

He tried pushing her off again, "Me too."

She only pulled him back and scratched him across the chest. "Nuh uh. Give this kitten the cream she wants!"

He grinned and grabbed her ass tighter pulling her down hard and going much faster than before. She screamed and bit her nail with pleasure. He pounded upward with loud hard claps and her hot pussy constricting around his cock. She shrieked louder than ever as he thrust like a rapid fire machine gun making her feel better than she ever had before.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Uuuuungh!" She shrieked like a howl and the both of them came to their climax.

Alex felt his hot semen fill her pussy to the brim and drip around his balls. Her shrieking slowed down to moans and she slowly bounced up and down churning it inside her. She could feel a lot of warm cut filling her womb up and knew he really did cum inside her.

She sat up and looked into his baby blue eyes smiling then locked lips with him again. She rested her head on his chest and was almost purring.

"Wow." He said rubbing her back, "You're right. That WAS better than money."

"Hehehe." She giggled resting her chin on his hard chest and looking at him again smiling, "You know. I think this is gonna be a good business relationship."

He chuckled then silenced as he heard something from outside.

Penguin's goons were all high fiving each other cheering on the mystery man who just dominated Catwoman, "Yeah! He really put it to her didn't he?"

"Selina." He said grabbing his goggles and turning on their colored sonar vision, "There's some dudes outside. Five armed men. Don't look too friendly."

She got up moaning from his cock sliding out of her pussy, "Ungh. Oh it's probably just someone's goons."

"Perverts more like." He replied standing up and putting his pants, gloves, and the rest of his gear back on while Catwoman just stood there naked, "Why don't I ask them if we satisfied them?"

He walked over to the other side of the room and opened the window. Then he climbed out holding onto the window seal over a two story drop. Then in one hop he jumped to the roof and silently walked to the other side and looked down at the five men below.

"Wow. Just wow. I can't wait. I simply can't wait. Holy shit she's so fuckin hot!"

"Enjoy the show dickheads?" Crowley finally said.

The five men looked up and saw the dark figure with red bifocal goggles, and a red pentagram on his chest. They all stumbled backwards as he hopped down in front of them cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. I'm pretty proud of myself too, but unfortunately you bitches can't have her."

He then jumped forward kicking the first one in the nose and breaking it. He then ducked underneath a metal pipe and threw the owner in the way of a knife attack. He side kicked the knife owner's nose in just like the other then rolled out of the way of a wide pipe attack. When he was away he threw his wire kunai behind him wrapping around the attacker's legs then pulled him onto his back doing a flip. Another knife holder swiped at his stomach but only hit air. Then Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled it straight. In one strike he broke the arm then pulled his kunai back to his hand and stuck it through the man's neck.

The only conscious one lied on the ground holding onto his back. Crowley marched right up to him and pulled him to his feet. He punched him square in the nose then kneed him in the stomach, followed by another punch to the face. He held the man by the shirt collar above him and watched Catwoman walk out fully dressed again and with a new even more seductive grin on her face.

He spun the man around facing him overlooking the view and held his kunai to his throat, "Alright, Mr. masturbation talk. Who do you work for and where can we find him."

"F-fuck you man." Said the goon, "Like I'd rat out the boss like that."

Crowley knew just what to say, "You know it's not true when they say you pass out before you hit the ground. You see it coming the whole way."

"W-What do you mean?" asked the goon.

"I mean we're well over a hundred feet up and it wasn't my dream to be a pornstar." Crowley replied, "So talk or you're going skydiving without a parachute."

"Oh god no please!" Shouted the goon, "C-Catwoman, please you're go hot and... and beautiful. Help me out and I'll show you a way better night than this guy."

"Ugh!" She replied in disgust kicking him in the stomach.

Suddenly Crowley lifted is blade and brought it back down into the thug's shoulder. He screamed with agonizing pain.

"Gaaaah! Okay! Okay!" The thug panted, "The Penguin sent us! Told us to find out where she lived!"

"Where can we find him?" Catwoman replied.

"T-the museum! Penguin's at the museum alright?" He shouted.

Crowley then yanked his blade out and pushed the goon away, "Fine you get to live. Now run home, and you tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming."

The goon nodded then ran away and looked back, "Wait? Who are you?"

Crowley readied his blade to throw again, "My name's Crowley."

The thug ran way panting and shrieking in fear. Crowley looked to Catwoman grinning as she rubbed his chest and kissed him again.

"Looks we got our first victim." She said.

* * *

**Crowley's real name is Alex Macmillan. A laid back thief who's view is to live life to the fullest since he believes he could die at any moment. Another thing that's hinted at is his lust for glory. Since he spared that Penguin goon's life and told him to warn Penguin. Rather than killing him and proceeding unknown. Catwoman has seemed to take an incredibly strong interest for him. Wouldn't say its love, more like lust. Since Crowley seems like the opposite to Batman.**


	3. American Greed

**Crowley (Alex) just got done with some... cough cough... fun time with Catwoman. While they were going at it a group of Penguin's guys gathered outside looking for Catwoman and started to watch the show. Their biggest mistake was cheering for Alex. Now he and Catwoman have their first victim to rob, the Penguin.**

Chapter 3

American Greed

Catwoman sat on the peak of Penguin's museum waiting for Crowley to return. She sat with one leg sexily over the other and studied her nails sighing in boredom. After interrogating Penguin's men, Crowley told her to meet him at the museum and take care of the guys at the door while he ran home and grabbed a few things.

Her heart thumped strangely like it rarely had before. The only thing she wanted to do was fuck him, over and over again. Not even with Batman had she yearned for such things as much as she did. She knew he could be trusted since he quickly showed interest and care for her, by not even asking if she wanted to go after Penguin. He just jumped right in to save the day.

However, one thing that bothered her a bit was that a few of Penguin's men survived and one was even told to tell Penguin about the whole thing. Which made her nervous assuming that in no time at all everyone in Arkham City would know about her and her little boy toy.

She sighed, "Where is that hunk of a man? This kitten's getting a bit antsy."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Crowley's voice behind him, "I'm all set. Just had to stop by the power generator to this place."

She turned around grinning with ecstatic joy, but still kept her confident seductive stare. He now had a black silenced pistol strapped to his hip and a black ski mask in his hand.

"It's about time honey." She said swaying her hips over to him, "But why the gun? Surely these bozos wouldn't be worth the bullets."

"True. True." He replied walking over to her with a small device in his hands, "This is just in case I need to make a quick long ranged kill. Anyway I stuck a hacking device to the place's main power generator. It should shut off most of the power in the building except for these three rooms which have their own."

"Ooh. Aren't we smart?" She replied, "What's the plan my little genus?"

He handed her the device which turned out to be a small red button, "Just hit the button once we his the torture chamber. After that the Penguin will most likely head for a room with power still intact. That'll give us enough time to stroll in pick out whatever expensive shit we want to take and walk out right under his dumbass nose."

"You got it." She replied. "See you inside."

She then jumped down to the floor level and Crowley followed her. The two stopped in front of an empty hallway which seemed fine, but Crowley who now had on his mask, held out his hand to stop her. Through his sonar vision he saw a set of laser detectors going across the hallway.

"Shit! Lasers." He replied, "This'll make our job a lot harder. I'll find a terminal."

He turned on his sonar and through the wall he could see a flashing strobe box in the room next door. He took out his pistol and with a few silent pricks he shot the glass out and hopped through. Suddenly the doors burst open and two Penguin goons charged in.

"Selina." He whispered, "I found the terminal. Accessing it now."

He looked into the hallway and saw the goons who taunted her from the other side of the lasers.

She shot him a confident look, "You just handle the tech, big boy. I'll handle these fat slobs."

He nodded and turned to the terminal plugging the digital screen on the inside of his wrist into the terminal. After mere seconds he gained access and turned the lasers of. Then in mere seconds he heard the struggling and grunting of the men inside. He leaned his head out the broken window and saw Catwoman fly through the air and land on a downed goon. Then she crouched down and caught an attack from behind. She then leaned her head upward kissing the goon then throwing him on his face.

He hopped through the window approaching her who spat out her spit disgusted.

"Nice work." He said, "You're pretty hot when you fight."

"Pah!" She spat out, "Ugh. Maybe I should just stick to kissing you."

"hehe. You think?" He replied opening the door with his pistol ready. "Ladies first."

Catwoman smiled seductively at him and swayed her hips as she walked through the door.

She then dropped to a low crawl on all fours and pressed her back to the railing overlooking the area below. Three of Penguin's goons were threatening a helpless man who strangely kept his cool and even taunted him.

Crowley crouched low as well and leaned in to her, "What do you think? Help him or sneak past?"

Catwoman pressed her finger to her lips, "Meh. Lets just keep going. They're distracted with that guy so it'll be easier to get past."

Crowley nodded and jumped up over the railing onto a pillar above the room. Catwoman followed him on a similar vantage point right next to him. He looked at her and waved his right hand at the pillar across the room over the exit. She nodded and jumped to the spot the masked man pointed to.

She then let go and dropped down onto the floor with a light and silent thud. Crowley then jumped across the room landing on the same spot then dropped down as well. As soon as he landed he dashed to the exit before any of them could look. He kept low still and held the door open for Catwoman who casually stood upright.

He followed her and as soon as they got through the door they saw a sign at the end of the hallway that said new recruits this way, and an arrow pointing to the right. Crowley nudged her and pointed.

"What do you think?" He said, "Should we test the new meat?"

She smirked at the sign then laughed, "Nah. As much fun as it would be. Lets leave that to someone else."

He nodded, "Alright. Difficult way it is. Follow me and don't be seen."

He took point with his pistol ready and stopped at the right side of the hallway. He pressed his back to the wall and listened. He heard nothing then turned and aimed down the hallway to his right checking for no enemies. He waved for her to follow and she broke into a run as well. They took a left, but he held her back. Purposely grabbing her chest and getting a seductive smirk.

At the end of the hallway was a slightly open gate and through the gate was a big room filled with cheering men. He knelt down and looked at the monitor on his wrist. He pulled down his mask revealing his face and pulled up his goggles.

"Looks like we're in range to cut the power." He said, "Do it."

Catwoman swayed her hips over to him and stuck her tongue in his mouth then held up the button and pressed it. Suddenly all the lights shut off and the sound of the men grew into anger and paranoid remarks about Batman.

"Jesus." Crowley said pulling on his mask and goggles, "What the hell's so special about Batman?"

Catwoman giggled pulling on her own goggles, "Not sure. Guess he's been around longer. I think he's pretty cute for a big brooding guy."

"Oh yeah?" He replied, "You mean like this?"

Ten guards stood paranoid in the room and the only two people who could see were Crowley and Catwoman. But that number quickly dropped to Zero as Crowley pointed his pistol at the first bright green guard he saw and pulled the trigger. He wasted no time and shot the next one in the head then turned and shot the other. One by one they all fell dead to the ground until they all were dead by shots to the head.

Crowley holstered his pistol and walked over to Catwoman, "I kinda want to brawl with this guy now."

She smiled at him and walked past him swaying her hips while Crowley watched, "Coming?"

He nodded rushing to her side as she nimbly slipped underneath a gate. Crowley got on his back and slid himself through then stood up pulling out his pistol and scanning the area. They both walked down that empty hallway seeing no guards and the only items on display were prehistoric bones and wax cavemen. A real borefest for the two thieves. At least until they reached the torture chamber that is.

The torture chamber was a big room filled high with water which was mostly covered in ice. On each wall was a wooden post with a metal ring on it and a few were in the middle of the water as well. Crowley pointed around the room and saw that the doors to the other three rooms had no apparent walkways to them, so they would have to go across the ice. Or so he thought.

He pointed at the room on the right that said armory and they both nodded at each other. Crowley hopped over the railing and landed on the ice which began to crack.

"Hey love!" She called from behind.

He looked back and saw her clinging upside down on the grates above.

"This way's much safer." She said.

He nodded and turned around to join her. To her surprise he was able to hold himself up pretty easily on sheer strength alone. This person was continuing to impress her.

"So." He said crawling behind her upside down, "Earlier you mentioned that Batman was handsome. That means you have some sort of history, right?"

She stopped and looked off as if thinking hard, "Yeah I guess you can say that. He and I have had our differences and we've had our more romantic moments. He was... incredible."

"Oh. Great." He said, "Competition."

"Big competition." She replied, "Though I can see myself being with you a lot easier. Batman's a little too brooding for us to have anything permanent. But when he finds out I suspect you'll get that fight you wanted."

He grinned and chuckled, "Ooh rah."

"And what about you?" She asked getting to a turn.

"What do you mean?" He replied. "Sure I've heard of him. Rumors and shit, but I've never met the guy."

"That's not what I meant." She replied suddenly flipping to the top of the grate as they ran out of room to climb.

He followed her confused and she leaned against he railing, "What do you mean?"

She began pacing around him, "You're a thief. Who can perform stealth that's better than Batman. You can hold yourself upside down by mere finger strength. Yet you seem sexily slim for someone who's so strong. So tell me, handsome." She leaned on his chest lifting his goggles up and pulling his mask down, "What's your story? You're a mystery."

He took her in one arm holding her tightly, "You sure you want to hear. It's kind of a long story and we're kinda pressed on time."

She nodded smiling and batting her eyelashes, "Seize the day remember?"

He chuckled then thought back to his past, "Well where do I start. I grew up in a small town in Alaska all my life and when I was old enough I joined the Navy. Went for the best of the best, the seals."

"Mhm." She said leaning on the railing next to him and pulling his arm around her shoulder, "But even if you're some special ops stud, you're still a little bit stronger than you should be."

He sighed then nodded, "Well after a while of service I took leave for a while. Went to my sister's wedding in Gotham of all places. My mom and dad went too all the way from home to see it. It was one of the happiest days of my life for a while there, but... Gotham will be Gotham."

She looked up into his baby blue eyes, "What happened?" She asked concerned.

He took an angry and hateful gulp, "The Mob... Went there shot up the place. Killed a lot of innocent people. I fought them off the best I could and damn near wiped them all out. But... there were too many and only one of me."

She looked down not liking where this story was going.

"My family was killed." He said with an unsteady sigh, "Every one of them... When the cops showed up they found me either on the brink of death or dead. Either way they brought me back... Once word got out of MY actions it spread all over the news that a military trained psycopath shot up his own sister's wedding. The mob wasn't even mentioned... So I got tried, but found innocent... However the seals didn't like the publicity they were getting about me, so I got booted... dishonorable discharge. An expendable."

She looked up at him with her eyes trembling now, "Wow... I can sorta relate."

He continued on with his story, "After my discharge I didn't even have enough money to go home. I managed to make it all the way to Ontario before I ran out of money... So then I was helpless. Tired, hungry, nearly on the verge of insanity. But something dawned to me as I lived on the street... Why buy what you can take for free? So I began stealing... I started with petty thievery just to get the hang of it, then I used the skills the military taught me to go for the harder stuff, like banks or jewelry stores."

She grinned remembering her first experiences.

"Then I started running into a bit of trouble." He replied, "Few gangs noticed my little break ins at their stores and didn't like it very much. So they sent in their best guys. I'm talking ex-KGB dudes real tough with years of experience on me. But I wasn't stupid, so I backed off the big hits for a while so I could hone my skills a bit. I started going to whatever fighting classes I could find in Ontario. Took a while, but after nonstop practice upon practice I was ready to take on those big ass mother fuckers. Armed with all sorts of shit: Karate, Thai kwon do, Wing chun, Brazillian Juijitsu, Muay thai, Boxing, even a bit of sword fighting."

"So that's it?" She replied with a laugh, "A few martial arts classes and military training and you're this super sexy super soldier?"

He waved his finger, "Now I never said that... I made an image for myself shortly afterwards... Wore a simple t shirt with my logo on it for a while and figured out the name from an old name in christian religion. After the demon king, Crowley, which was also my call sign in the seals. But my victims got more and more dangerous sending in guns and shit like that, so I knew I needed to adapt as well."

"So you got all this?" She said scanning his gear and ops suit.

He nodded, "Yep. A small military test facility held all this crap. Freaking jackpot too. That's where I got most of my gear, except this." He twirled his wire Kunai, "After evolving into... well this. I decided it was time to go... And not back home either. Back to where my family was destroyed, Gotham city."

She smirked and ran her finger along his chest, "Why didn't I meet you earlier cutie?"

He grinned, "Well I guess I was a little too good at keeping my head low. Anyway, I got to Gotham and did my usual thing at the usual type of places at night when no one was around. I needed to set up a bit before going after the mob. I quickly began hearing rumors of this guy, this dark guy. Named batman who ran the rooftops at night bringing justice to criminals, so I brought my head even lower. Although it's not like he didn't try to get me, he was good. I was just better, always two steps ahead of him."

"Ooh tough guy aren't you?" She said bumping his hip with her own giggling, "What happened next?"

He looked around the ice cold room where surprisingly no one had entered yet, "Well I slowly went after the mob, but it was like every freaking head I cut off those bastards two more grew back in their place. And... someone else noticed this as well. Ras Algul. Some sort of assassin type guy I guess. He confronted me and offered me training in exchange for joining his people. They were hella good. Got tons more experience from those guys, almost made it to their leader postition... But I didn't want that. Fucking psyco wanted to burn the whole city to the ground, so I left. That's how I got this." He twirled his kunai again, "They tried going after me, but just like Batman they were too damn slow and now they made the mistake of teaching me everything they knew. Batman got em eventually though."

"Huh." she said turning towards him and pressing her tits against his chest, "So you and old broody had the same masters. huh?"

Crowley's eyes widened then he rolled his eyes, "That explains a lot. Anyway after I escaped those bastards I was able to whipe out those shit heads who murdered my family... never looked back and had a new life as Crowley. The guy, no one knew about! Except for Mr. Hugo Strange."

She shot a look at him surprised, "Strange!?"

"Ssh." he said then nodded, "That's right... apparently he had been watching me and wanted me to work for him. Said he wanted to make me the greatest super soldier in history so that way our country would never lose another war again. I quickly found out he just wanted to test it out so he could take over the city... But I kept my mouth shut. I let him do the experiment on me, and it fucking worked. He told me my strength, speed, and agility had almost tripled afterwards, without it being steroids... It gave me the appearance of being normal, but the strength of freaking Thor."

"So that's where all this came from?" She said seductively rubbing his body, "The stuff that makes me horny."

He grinned at her, "That's right sweetcheeks."

"And what about strange?" She replied.

"I spared him." Crowley replied, "The same couldn't be said for his research. Broke in and caused a meltdown of the entire factory, destroying his work in whole. Then finally I was at peace. No more mission or goal... Just living life as Crowley. And once I heard about Arkham City I sneaked in. Figured that all those crime lords outta have a shit load of loot hidden away."

She smiled and looked down, "I kinda have the same reason."

"Then one day I found an incredibly beautiful damsel in distress dangling over a pit of acid." He replied jokingly she looked at him smiling, "I could tell she was into me. hehehe."

She turned and looked into his eyes again, "Well this little girl's got a lot of competition." She replied kissing him again then pulling his mask back over his mouth. "Come on... lets finish this."

* * *

**A big look at Crowley's past and overall story in general. I hope that was satisfying. No lemons this chapter, though I did plant the seeds for actual love between the two since they have similar pasts and motives. And after hearing his story, she definitely knows him a lot better. More than just some guy she thinks is hot. Now she can actually start to care about him rather than him just being a sex toy for her to play with and vice versa. **


End file.
